


Fragments of Happiness

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Lives, Birthday, Draco's Birthday, F/M, Family, Father and son bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hogsmeade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: On the 5th of June 2020, Draco Malfoy celebrates his fortieth birthday. He's never been a fan of birthdays, and this birthday is no different, but for the sake of his family, he relents, and realises that maybe, just maybe, birthdays aren't all bad.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Fragments of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I wrote anything Cursed Child related. But yesterday, June 5th, was Draco's birthday, and over the last seven months, Draco has become my favourite character in the show, so I started something, wanting to write something for his birthday. I should have posted this last night but I got distracted, so I finished it off this morning and I'm posting it now.
> 
> This is a little bit different than the canon of the play – I've chosen to write this with Astoria being alive, which isn't how the play goes, and I did toy with writing a different version of his birthday. But truthfully, I feel like Draco's birthday this year wouldn't be nearly as happy as this fanfiction suggests it is without Astoria there, and I just really like writing Draco happy, so that's the route I went with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and happy (late) birthday to Draco Malfoy.

_**June 5th, 2020** _

Draco Malfoy had never particularly bothered too much with birthdays. Growing up, they’d never been something he focused on. They’d been celebrated, but his parents hadn’t been traditional in the sense of birthdays. Milestones had just been marked with danger. Danger that, the older he got the more likely he’d be drafted in with the Death Eaters and with Voldemort.

Sometimes, on birthdays after that, after those few terrible years, Draco had asked Astoria that they not celebrate at all. That they treat it like a normal day. Astoria had happily obliged him, and even when Scorpius was young, a toddler, they’d often done the same. But as Scorpius grew, as he celebrated birthdays, the more he wondered aloud why his father didn’t celebrate his own. That was why, when Scorpius was seven, Astoria had pulled Draco aside and asked if he’d celebrate this year, for the sake of their son. Something quiet. Something at home, with just the three of them.

He’d said yes.

Since then, Draco’s birthday was celebrated annually.

He had, however, been dreading this particular birthday. For the 5th of June 2020 would mark the end of his thirties and the beginning of his forties. The start of a new chapter of his life. Age didn’t worry him anymore, it wasn’t the ever growing number that he feared, but it was more about what the next few years held for him now.

Astoria, a few days earlier, had sensed his anxiety and asked him about it. She’d suggested that they, perhaps, not celebrate at all again. But this time Draco had insisted. Scorpius was growing now. And there would come a time when he couldn’t spend his birthday with his son, and he didn’t want that time to be so soon.

So, early on the morning of Friday the 5th of June, Draco and Astoria woke, ate breakfast, opened a small present that Astoria had gotten him (a framed picture of the three of them, taken before Scorpius had embarked on his third year at Hogwarts), and then they set off for Hogsmeade, where Scorpius – allowed thanks to Astoria’s letter to Professor McGonagall – would meet them for lunch.

They apparated into a small clearing just outside the town and Astoria reached down and took Draco’s hand in her own. She gave it a tight and reassuring squeeze.

“He’s going to be glad to see you,” Astoria told him as they walked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Is he now? Can you read minds?”

“Mmhm,” she said, a glint in her eye. “I learnt while you were busy working.”

“I learn new things about you every day,” he hummed.

She squeezed his hand again as they entered Hogsmeade, eyes flicking towards them from every direction. It was a sunny June day which meant there were more than the usual amount of witches and wizards milling around the town, shopping or eating. The helpful grasp of Astoria’s hand on his was all that was getting him through the stares.

As soon as they reached The Three Broomsticks, however, Astoria attempted to drop his hand. Draco scooped it back up almost immediately.

“What are you doing?” Astoria looked at him, confused but flattered. “I was going to wait for Scorpius out here. You could go in and get the three of us a table? It’ll get you out of the eyes of everyone else here.”

Draco shook his head. “No, I’ll stay with you.”

Her eyes glittered, and he wondered what she wanted to say – maybe a comment about his age, his lack of wanting to be alone in a crowded space, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she happily kept holding his hand and smiled at him. “Okay.”

Minutes passed, as did more curious witches and wizards, and finally Draco caught sight of Scorpius’ blond hair coming towards them. With the sun beating down on him, his hair looked nearly white. He hadn’t seen his son since Easter, and that had felt much too long ago. He’d grown since then, too, if that were even possible. He was taller, lankier, and his legs longer. But the happy smile on his face at the sight of them and the glint in his eyes similar to his mothers was the exact same. It didn’t take long for Scorpius to bound towards them and throw himself into Astoria’s arms. She let go of Draco’s hand, and he didn’t let himself mind that fact because the sight of his son and his wife together filled him with more safety and calm than anything had been able to lately, even Astoria’s hand holding his own.

When Scorpius dropped from Astoria’s arms, he turned to his father, cheeks flushed a bit from his excitement in seeing his mother. Draco started to extend a hand – figuring a handshake might be more expected than a hug, but Astoria caught on quickly and swatted his hand away before Scorpius could see it. Then Scorpius had flung himself into his father’s arms, too, and Draco had the breath knocked out of him as he did.

It took him an embarrassingly long moment to hug his son back. Draco was never a hugger – unless it was Astoria, or Scorpius when he was much younger. He knew Scorpius was a hugger, he’d seen him hugging Astoria before, even Albus Potter and, on one occasion, Albus’ mother, Ginny. But it was very rarely him.

Scorpius pulled away from the hug a few moments later and looked up at his father, smiling brightly. “Happy birthday, dad.”

“Thank you, Scorpius.”

With another smile towards his father, Scorpius then stepped towards Astoria who took his hand in hers. They led the way into The Three Broomsticks and Draco followed them, smiling a little to himself.

Scorpius looked so grown up. He was getting taller every time Draco saw him, and despite the blond hair that he’d inherited from the Malfoy side of the family, he saw so much of Astoria in him. His kindhearted, beautiful boy.

Eyes followed them as they walked inside The Three Broomsticks, though Draco did his best not to notice them as Astoria and Scorpius led them to a table in the corner. It was in the darkest part of the inn but Draco didn’t mind – it’d keep them out of sight and to themselves, and for his birthday that was what he really wanted.

If he couldn’t have Scorpius home, here was the next best thing.

His son slid into a seat on his own and Astoria waited for Draco to sit on the opposite side of the small booth before sitting beside him. Draco looked at her a little in surprise, expecting her to sit beside Scorpius, but she just looked up at him and smiled. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. _That you need me right now more than our son does._

They ordered meals swiftly, knowing what they wanted without really having to look at the menu – Scorpius had been to The Three Broomsticks with Albus already, since it was his third year and his first year allowed to Hogsmeade, and Draco and Astoria had their own personal favourite dishes from their time in Hogsmeade as students.

When they were alone again, Astoria turned to Scorpius.

“So, how’s Albus?”

Scorpius beamed at her choice of question. “He’s good! I think he’s very nervous about his exams but really, who can blame him? Certainly not me. Oh! That reminded me. I was thinking last night about how I’d like to get him some sweets from Honeydukes today before I go back. Would you remind me? I thought it might be a nice surprise.”

“Of course, darling,” Astoria smiled in reply. “He didn’t mind you going today?”

The look on Scorpius’ face changed. He shook his head, and then nodded. “Well… kind of. He didn’t expect it, I don’t think. But James, his brother, told me he’d make sure he was okay. Both of his parents have birthdays in summer, you see, so he always sees his parents on their birthday no matter what.”

Draco winced a little and dropped his eyes to the table in front of him. That was what he’d been dreading. Scorpius wishing he didn’t have to be here. That he could be back at school with Albus rather than here, forced to be eating a meal with his father on a school day. Astoria’s hand found his under the table and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You could have invited him along,” Astoria suggested gently.

Scorpius’ eyes flickered between his mother and father. “No– No– I like it being us.” He nodded, and Draco finally looked up and met his eyes. “It’s nice. It just being you two and me again. It’s like… when I was younger. Before Hogwarts.”

Draco forced a smile onto his face.

When their lunch arrived, a hush fell over the table as the three of them ate. Draco constantly felt as though he wanted to say something, but what, exactly, that something was, he didn’t know. So, instead, he said nothing. He stayed silent and enjoyed his food, occasionally sipped on his butterbeer and just revelled in the company of his wife and son.

Scorpius was right. It was like when he was younger all over again. Before Hogwarts, and before Albus. When the Potter’s hadn’t made their way into his life again. When it was just the three of them. Just him, Astoria and Scorpius. The perfect trio. He missed those days. He missed having Scorpius around the house all the time. He was lucky he still had Astoria to keep him out of misery. This was the closest he’d ever get to that feeling again, he supposed. Scorpius was growing before his eyes, and soon enough he wouldn’t return to the house over the summer like he did now. Soon enough, he wouldn’t see him as often as he did now.

The reminder of that felt like something squeezing his heart tight in his chest and he barrelled down half a piece of potato in the attempt to get the thought out of his mind.

It didn’t much feel like a happy birthday anymore.

* * *

After lunch was over and everything had been paid for, the three left The Three Broomsticks and headed out into Hogsmeade, still sunny in the afternoon June air. Scorpius led them over to Honeydukes, wanting to get some sweets for Albus, and Astoria joined him in helping him pick several of them out.

Her words on his first day at Hogwarts had turned out right.

For a few moments, Draco stood back watching them. He’d come in here when he was Scorpius’ age, on his very own first trips to Hogsmeade. He’d caused trouble then – a lot of it – but he’d also allowed himself fragments of moments of happiness. Moments of browsing these very shelves, filling bags with sweets he’d hide under his bed back at Hogwarts so that none of his friends would see them and make fun of him for it. It was a childhood luxury he looked back on now and wondered why he’d been so adamant on hiding it. Children liked sweets. And he was a child, but a child with a future so drilled into him he was afraid of allowing himself that childhood.

He found himself walking towards Astoria and Scorpius without a second thought.

He placed a hand on Astoria’s shoulder and pointed towards a red, sugary sweet in a container on the wall in front of them. “That was one of my favourites when I was your age, Scorpius, do you have any of those?” He asked.

Astoria looked up at him with a grin on her face.

Scorpius shook his head and reached to get some. “I didn’t think you ate sweets.”

“Not as much anymore,” Draco admitted, “but I indulged in some as a boy.”

His wife nudged him in the side. “Shall we get some for ourselves, then? For old times sake? I have a few favourites of my own.”

Draco nearly said no. Nearly said no because it was expected of him. He was a Malfoy, he couldn’t be seen buying sweets on his 40th birthday. But then… who was he to care about the thoughts of those who saw him now anyway?

“Why not?” He said instead.

Astoria bloomed at his answer and then picked up a paper bag of her own. She shovelled a nearly embarrassing amount of the red, sugary sweets into the bag first and then took a few steps to the right and filled the bag up even more with a variety of rainbow coloured sweets that Draco had never seen before, but she must clearly like.

He helped both Scorpius and Astoria in picking sweets for the next few minutes, pointing out ones for Albus and ones that he’d also liked as a boy for him to enjoy when they got home later that afternoon, and when he insisted he pay for both, neither of them allowed him to. Scorpius had looked up at him, gaping, and exclaimed “No! You can’t buy things for other people on _your_ birthday!”

He’d surrendered to them after not much discussion and allowed Astoria to pay for both – she insisted that Scorpius not use his money on sweets, and he’d relented. Then they stepped back out into Hogsmeade again, Draco smiling like a schoolboy once more, for the first time that day not feeling like a 40 year old man. He felt like he had when he was 13, stepping out of Honeydukes with a bag full of sweets that he knew were his alone.

He reached over and grabbed the bag of sweets from Astoria’s hands after that, pulled it open and rifled around in it for a second until he found a red sweet, and then he popped it into his mouth. He smiled at the memories that rushed back. Not bad memories this time, since they were the ones that usually plagued him, but good ones. Not that he had an awful lot of good memories before Astoria had entered his life. But sometimes they appeared, and today he allowed them to.

Draco reached down and took Astoria’s hand in his, not for comfort this time, but just for thanks. Thanks for her being there, thanks for her bringing some childlike glee into his life again for the first time in a very, very long time.

He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips despite the sweet still in his mouth and she laughed after he pulled away.

“You taste like you’re wearing cherry chapstick, Draco.”

Then, he laughed.

* * *

Scorpius eventually had to make his way back to Hogwarts, intending on getting some studying done with Albus. He hugged his mother goodbye, and then blessed Draco with a second hug for the day and then left, the bag of sweets for Albus in his hands as he skipped out of Hogsmeade and toward Hogwarts again.

He and Astoria made for home after that. The sun was setting by the time they stepped back inside the house, both of them feeling much younger than they actually were, running on a sugar high from the sweets that they’d shared over the past few hours.

It wasn’t until Astoria excused herself to the kitchen to make them tea that Draco sat down on the sofa in the drawing room that the events of the day started to hit him fully.

He was happy. He’d had a truly _happy_ birthday.

When Astoria came back into the drawing room, carrying two cups of tea and having magically suspended a small cupcake with a candle on it in front of her, the last thing she expected was to see Draco sitting on the sofa in tears.

She hurriedly sat the tea down and then grabbed the cupcake, blew the candle out and sat it with the tea before moving swiftly to Draco’s side. Her hand rested on his backand the other wiped tears from his cheeks.

“What is it, darling? What’s happened?” She asked him gently.

Draco sniffed, but said nothing else.

That worried her most of all. Draco never cried. That was something she very rarely saw from him. Draco nearly never got so emotional that he cried, and when he wouldn’t even tell her what was wrong? She tried again.

“You can talk to me, Draco. Tell me what’s happened, my love. You’re worrying me.”

He blinked up at her through tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry–“ His voice was soft. “I don’t mean to worry you. You don’t need to be worried. Nothing has happened. Nothing– nothing bad.” He shook his head and leant into her hand, resting on his cheek.

“What is it, then?” She hummed.

“I’ve dreaded today for months. Ever since my 39th birthday,” he admitted, another stray tear making its way down his cheek. “I’ve dreaded having to celebrate something else changing. But– but today… today was good, Astoria. Today was the happiest I’ve felt in… I don’t know how long. I’m just… it’s silly, crying because I’m happy.”

Astoria shook her head. “That’s not silly. It’s not silly at all.”

“It’s not?”

“Not at all,” she assured him. “I’m glad you had a good birthday. I’m so glad.”

A smile made its way onto his face. “I’m sorry– you were coming in here with tea. And I just ruined your mood by crying–“ He laughed a little and turned to see where she’d put the tea down, only for his eyes to settle on the cupcake and the unlit candle, which still had a small stream of smoke rising from it.

“Did you– did you blow out my birthday candle?”

Astoria’s face turned pink and she laughed sheepishly as she accio’ed the cupcake to them both. “I didn’t want it to burn down while I was comforting you over your tears,” she said, then relit the candle with a flourish of her wand. “Do you want to make a wish?”

He stared at the candle, the flame a little cloudy in his eyes after the tears, thinking of what he could wish for. But strangely, nothing came to mind. He always wished on candles. He didn’t know why. They nearly never came true. But, now, for the first time, he didn’t know what to wish for. There was nothing in the world right now he wanted more than the things he already had. He had Astoria, he had Scorpius, though not in person. He had _happiness_.

He blew out the candle with one single breath.

Astoria looked up at him. “What did you wish for?”

“More days like this one, less days like the dark ones.”

“I think that’s a perfect wish.”

Draco wrapped an arm around Astoria’s shoulders and pulled her to his side. “Me too.”


End file.
